Lighting panels such as display backlights and indoor luminaires have been proposed in which an electroluminescent device such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or a quantum dot light emitting diode (QLED) is used as a light source. In a lighting panel based on, for example, an OLED, a transparent electrode of the OLED that is made of an indium tin oxide (ITO) material has a poor electrical conductivity and will lead to a large voltage drop (IR-drop) on the current transmission path. This will cause non-uniformity of the brightness of the OLED lighting panel.